


Seducing You (F)

by mysticaljayne



Series: Month of Love [24]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaljayne/pseuds/mysticaljayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New York, the city that never sleeps and home to superheroes. It sounded so fantastical when you took off from your small town to follow the call of the shiny lights and legends.</p><p>Too bad all you find are bad dates, rude customers, and dirty plates.</p><p>At least until a couple come into the place for dinner. Too bad they are a couple, because the cutie with the obvious dyed job is your type.</p><p> </p><p>*When writing, I had in mind a female reader. However, I don't believe there is any gender specific wording involved and so can be considered male or female.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing You (F)

Working as a waitress was never a part of your plans. When you left your hometown for the big city, you had dreams of glamour and fame. Not food covered plates, grabby hands, and rude costumers. Well, mostly rude costumers. Some could be quite friendly, maybe even too friendly. You’ve gotten used to that. Mostly.

 

Everything is just mostly.

 

A bit like the guy sitting on the other side of the room. His hair is obviously dyed, but he is what you would want, physically, in a man. The problem is mostly. He mostly fits the first impressions expected, but for the woman at his table that he is very close to. She’s a brunette with a love of red, if her outfit is anything to go by. They are very close, most likely married or dating.

 

Did I mention that you are currently single? And proud of it. You are proud of the fact that you are single in the city that never sleeps. Totally.

 

Okay, that’s lying to yourself, and that’s not healthy. You enjoy being single, but you also wonder what it would be like to be with someone. For someone to hold your hand, and to actually care that you make it home at night. It was a dream, though, and something that you didn’t expect to happen.

 

The only males you know can’t bring themselves to care about anyone but themselves. Part of the reason why you broke up with what’s-his-name. Yeah, you know who. It’s best to forget people like that, but don’t forget the lesson.

 

Which brings you back to the couple in your area that you have been avoiding. You really don’t want to make a fool of yourself, but what else is new? This is your job, and you really can’t afford to lose it. It was a crappy little apartment, but it was your own. It was your proof, to yourself and the people from your hometown, that you made it.

 

Which brings you back to the couple at the table. The pretty hot couple, but still a couple. You have five minutes until you clock out, but you can’t actually avoid them for five minutes. Even your wayward boss would notice such a long absence.

 

So, you screw up your courage, and walk over to their table with a smile. “Can I get you anything else this evening?” The woman turns your way, a secretive smile on her face, and you resist the urge to ask if something is on your face.

 

“Yes.” The woman answers, and you fight the deer in headlights look from appearing on your face. They actually want you to do something? “Why don’t you go ahead and clock out? Then come over here to have coffee with my brother?”

 

The man with the blonde-dyed hair was staring at his…sister as if she had suddenly grown another head. “Wanda? Where are you going?”

 

His voice. You feel your legs turn to jelly, and you are surprised that you don’t just fall to the floor. She stands up and gives his forehead a quick kiss. “Vision. Don’t stay up too late.” She’s about to leave, but pauses long enough to actually give you a wink!

 

“You don’t have to.” He tells you after she has walked out. You glance at your wrist watch, and then back up at him. He looks a bit like a lost, arrogant, puppy.

 

You have a thing for lost, arrogant, puppies. You also have a thing about letting opportunities pass you by. You aren’t going to, not tonight. “Just let me clock out.”

 

You clock out, and don’t actually expect him to still be there when you get back, but he is. He is sitting right where you left him, and the lost look was gone from his face. “I’m Pietro.”

 

“You know my name.” You laugh as you point to your name tag. For some odd reason, you are feeling playful.

 

He joins in the laughter, and you notice how nice of a laugh he has. “That I do.”

 

The two of you drink the coffee set before you, and he asks about your life. You tell him, feeling brave for once. He tries to avoid a few question you ask, but you can tell he is capable of caring about others in how he talks about his sister.

 

At the end, you two exchange phone numbers, with a promise to text the other. You are a bit surprised when he pulls you in for a hug, but you go with it. “Wanda was right. I do like you.” It’s a bit of a strange thing to say, but everything in you tells you that this man has a good heart and you would like to get to know him better.

 

You smile and just go with it. “She has good taste.”

 

“I’ll tell her you said that.” His smile reached his eyes, and a part of you wants to keep that smile on his face for as long as possible. The smile quickly vanishes as his phone lets out a beeping noise and he looks at it with a scowl. His smile is a bit distracted when he looks back up and he looks as though about to run out. “Call me when you get home.”

 

You expect him to take on off, but he is just sitting there with an expectant look on his face. “Will do.” The broad smile is back and he’s racing out of the room in a blur.

 

Racing out of room.

 

In. A. Blur.

 

You have to consciously close your mouth and calm your breathing. You had heard of the new Avengers, but you never actually expected to meet one.

 

Or to have one of their numbers.

 

You pull out your phone, and type out a quick text, ‘Stay in one piece.’ Hopefully Pietro would get the message, and actually hear the concern. ‘Save the world. We need it for Saturday night.’

 

You are about to put your phone back into your pocket, but it goes off with a jingle. A text from Pietro, ‘Only if you send pic.’

 

A quick look through your phone and you find a picture that you actually like of yourself and send it to him. You put the phone up, and start your walk back to your apartment. You’ll reply whenever you get there, and be happy that someone cared enough to ask you to tell them when you were safely home.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after me and a friend were discussing dates that we had. Her boyfriend of about...I want to say three months didn't call or even message her after he had her walk across campus as night by herself (I still hadn't came back from the weekend). Then, I went on a date with a guy who, afterwards, left me to walk to my car in a dark parking lot and drive about thirty minutes on wet roads to get back to my place, without caring if I made it home or not.
> 
>  
> 
> It's why "Caring about me, even if I'm still a stranger, enough to know that I made it back safely" is at the top of my "want I'm looking for in a SO" list.


End file.
